Cellular Connections
by VivalaB
Summary: In the empty squad room, Olivia finds a cellphone on her desk. When she discovers the identity of the owner, will she resist the temptation to sneak a peek? A oneshot with a twist.


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**A/N:** This fic was originally posted for the faithful folk on my Yahoo Group.

Thanks for reading.

Cellular Connections

by

VivalaB

Olivia looked at the unfamiliar cellphone lying on her desk, it wasn't hers. She picked it up and looked at it, an apple iphone, _'smart,_' she thought as she turned it over in her hands.

She looked at the darkened display and pressed the only visible button on the front, a snapshot of the world lit up and she looked temptingly at the unlock bar. She looked around the precinct, Elliot had already left for the day and Munch and Finn were out on a call. The Captain's office looked empty too.

She looked back to the phone, the only person that had recently been at her desk had been Alex. That had been over an hour ago, but her phone was a Nokia. She moved her finger along the slider and unlocked the phone. She looked at he various icons and tapped the settings icon then navigated to the _About_ screen, **Alex's Phone** appeared in the top left corner. _'That solves that mystery,'_ she thought to herself as she flicked back to the home screen.

She tapped a few icons, searched the media files and looked at a few photos. She felt bad for invading Alex's privacy but couldn't deny the thrill of excitement at the opportunity to find out what Alex liked doing with her iphone.

She ignored the messages icon, deciding that was a line she didn't want to cross and contented herself with browsing the phones applications instead. She used the latest Nokia Smartphone herself but had been considering a new one, she thought of this as her opportunity for a _test drive._

She returned to the home screen and tapped a blue icon marked **FF**, she was instantly connected to the internet and the homepage of a fan fiction site for a popular cop show on television. She raised an eyebrow in surprise at the saved, filtered search options.

It was for the two main _female_ characters of the show and the ratings selection was for adults only. She scrolled down the page and selected a title. A new window opened, she glossed over the disclaimer and began to read. After a few paragraphs she frowned, realizing this was a follow up to a previous story. She considered stopping but the story was easy to follow and she decided to continue. She shook her head, _'Who the_ _Hell can take a bullet in the side and not need to go to a hospital?_' she mused.

She liked the characters, especially the brunette detective. She was fearless and strong, yet incredibly deep and was clearly in love with the blonde lawyer in the story. The writer had done well to explore and capture their emotions and long denied feelings for each other. As she continued she grew frustrated at the two women's inability to _'finish what they started' _and laughed out loud at the teasing banter between them. She blew out a shaky breath as she continued, the women were doing things to each other that Olivia imagined herself doing with her _own_ tall blonde. She felt her face flush and her pulse race as she wondered if Alex would ever consider _'taking matters into her_ _own hands,'_ for her. She swallowed hard at the thought.

She nearly fell off her chair as a familiar voice floated into the quiet room.

"Liv, did I leave my phone on your desk?, " Alex asked as she approached her.

Olivia panicked and dropped the device.

Alex looked at her and then to the desk, "If you broke that, you're buying me a new one," she quipped and reached for it.

Olivia reached at the same time and got to it first, standing and moving to the other side of her desk.

Alex looked at her in puzzlement, then realized Olivia had been looking through her phone. "Did you go through my phone?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "I only looked to see who the owner was, I didn't look at anything personal. I promise," she answered honestly.

Alex held her hand out expectantly, "There's nothing on it anyway, I just use it when I need to chill out. Mostly for listening to music or watching a movie while I'm waiting on a jury to return their verdict," she said casually.

Olivia smiled at her, looking down at the page she had been reading, "And the lesbian fan fiction is..._what exactly?"_ she asked, unable to wipe the grin form her face.

Alex schooled all her skills as an inscrutable prosecutor and locked eyes with her, "A healthy way for me to escape reality for a little while," she answered and sat in Olivia's chair.

Olivia looked at her, "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Alex shook her head, "Sometimes when you can't have what you want, when circumstances dictate otherwise, you can escape into a world where anything is possible," she answered cryptically.

"_Lesbian fan fiction?_" Olivia asked incredulously. Her mind racing at the possibilities that Alex Cabot was a closet lesbian.

Alex smiled, "We all have a secret side...don't we, _Olivia?"_

_'Yep, definitely gay,' _thought Olivia. She nodded her head knowingly, "Do you watch the show?" she asked and moved to perch on the edge of her own desk.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think the two characters have great chemistry and are incredibly attractive...they'd make a hot looking couple," she answered.

"Yeah, wouldn't our lives be great if we could solve every crime within the hour," Olivia drolled.

Alex snorted, "Would mean I could actually _have_ a life," she replied humourlessly.

"I know what you mean," Olivia replied. She handed Alex the phone, their fingers brushed and lingered as eyes locked in a searching gaze.

"Thanks," Alex said as she looked down at the screen. She snapped her head up and looked at the grinning detective, "You were _reading_ this?" she questioned.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, was just getting to the best part too, the brunette had just woken the blonde from her wet dream," she said smiling.

Alex smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember that," she answered and looked down, trying to hide her blush

Olivia leaned in and whispered, "You're beautiful when you blush," before cradling Alex's head and placing a gentle kiss on her parted lips.

Alex smiled as they parted, "Rather presumptuous of you detective," she said teasingly.

Olivia shrugged in response, "Am I out of line?" she asked and leaned back.

A hand reached out and stopped her movement, "Not at all," she replied and brought her head back down, returning the kiss.

They parted after several minutes, matching grins on both their faces and spent another long moment just looking at each other.

Olivia reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she pulled the phone out of reach.

Olivia frowned, "I want to see how it ends," she pouted.

Alex leaned forward and brought their mouths within a whisper of each other, "I have a cabin up North, why don't we go there this weekend and I'll _show_ you instead," she breathed out seductively across the detectives parted lips.

Olivia bobbed her heard eagerly in response and crushed their mouths together.

The End

I hope that read okay, a fanfic about a fanfic...oh forget it, you know what I mean.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
